Un angel sin alas
by Yesy-chan
Summary: Un enorme silencio me invade el se encuentra enfrente de mi pero yo no lo se me ha encontrado me habla y yo no le escucho no puedo de mi boca quieren salir palabras pero no tengo voz que debo hacer si lo amo tanto SasuSaku espero les guste soy nueva XD
1. Chapter 1

Una definicion de que es lo que paso seria el hecho de que eh perdido todo lo que realmente amaba se ha ido y todo por mi estupido orgullo ella se ha ido y no puedo hacer nada ni siquiera se despido solo fue un adios que no me esperaba por nada no podia detenerla por que ella no estaba enfrente de mi no podia me lo dijo por telefono a las 3 de la mañana y mi vida estaba perdida hace 4 horas después de su llamada

**Flash back**

Me encontraba durmiendo placidamente no tenia preocupaciones a unas cuantas horas de mi boda con la mujer que amaba esto era maravilloso

BIP BIP BIP BIP(N/A: eso se supone que es el sonido de un telefono o celular lo que mas les convenga)

Decidi contestar –alo –dije bajo estaba medio dormido

-hola sasuke-kun-dijo la otra voz era ella mi prometida la que mas amaba en el mudo

-que pasa Sakura son las 3 de la mañana-dije aun dormido

-bueno es que tenia que decirte que esto no fucionara sera mejor que no aya boda por favor no me odies y no me busque me voy de la ciudad adios- y colgo asi como nada

Yo me quede en estado de shock no sabia como reaccionar esto estaba fuera de mi alcance esto no estaba bien esto era un horrible pesadilla de la cual queria despertar

**Fin flash back**

Empece a vestirme con ropa normal y saldria a caminar me sentia mal ella me habia prometido no dejarme que estaria con migo para siempre esto es realmente injusto tengo que pensar por que ella se fue por que me dejo algo abia pasado y eso era algo grabe que tendria que averiguar tendria que ir a buscarla aunque fuera al final del mundo la buscaria y eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer

reviews? tomatasos? o yo que se?

soy nuevo en esto asi que no se desesperen por como escribo XD


	2. Capitulo 1 oscuridad

**este es el primer capi espero les guste la verdad este fic sera corto asi que espero que les guste XD**

**Capitulo 1 oscuridad**

Se encontraba en un almacen completamente oscuro su mente no se encontraba ahí solo su cuerpo esto era en infierno pensaba la joven recostada y atada por unos grilletes de los pies y manos un vestido negro de ceda cubria su cuerpo y unas alas salian de su esplada eran oscuras para ser exacto de color negro era un angel exiliado y castigado por la orden divina de los siete jeces del cielo habia cometido una flata y ahora tenia que pagar la habian expulsado a la tierra para que sufriera como un humano pero todo salio mal y ella se enamoro de un humano sabiendo que estaba prohibido y a costa de todo le habia prometido unirse y ser uno solo esto le costo muy caro ahora sufriria el exilio completo y su custodio no era mas que un demonio ahora ya no tenia voz se la habia quitado para que no pudiera hablar.

Ya habia pasado un año desde que rompio su promesa con aquel hombre y eso le dolia pero sabia que era lo mejor era lo mejor para ambos no tenia mucha posibilidad de que su castigo fuera cambiado y ahora se encontraba sola en un almacen sin nadie a su lado y con un custodio al cual odiaba

-sakura hime-dijo la voz ronca que se acercaba al tan apreciado angel

-que te sucede por que no me respondes a si ya recuerdo tu voz ya no existe o mas bien yo la tengo-dijo aquel repugnante ser

_-"maldito seas orochimaru"-_penso la pelirosa dandole una mirada de odio a su acompañante

-piensa lo que quieras tu preciada voz sera destruida ya no tendras nada por que luchar por que pronto tambien seras destruida-dijo la voz maliciosa de orochimaru

-aunque sabes es una lastima que tan precioso angel muera por una estupidez-dicho esto se retiro de ahí hacia la puerta

-a decir verdad ese humano ya te olvido ya tiene una familia formada e hijos-dijo esto y cerro la puerta tras de si

Sakura derramaba lagrimas ya no podia aguantar mas eso que le dijo le dolio mucho no queria saber nada de el puesto que ella lo habia dejado para sufrir sola ahora solo restaba esperar a que llegara su castigo en aquel almacen escondido en Alemania

En otra parte del mundo se encontraba un escabeche en su busqueda desesperada por el amor de su vida segui aquel camino ahora se encontraba en la india ya habia recorrido casi todo el mundo ahora tocaba inspeccionar ese lugar pero de algo estaba seguro era de que se acercaba cada vez mas a su objetivo .

Ya habia terminado con la india ahora se dirigia a alemania ese era su siguiente objetivo iba acompañado de su mejor amigo quien acepto a ayudarlo en cuanto se entero y supuso lo mismo que el algo no estaba bien y tenia que averiguar que era lo que pasaba

Aquel fatal encierro era una tortura ya habia pasado una semana desde que aquella horrible criatura habia hecho precencia frente a ella pero ahora no era su dia preferido por que seria un dia de tortura total aun recordaba como le abian quitado la voz fue una horrible carniceria por su garganta corria sangre al igual que por su boca le habian cortado con una daga santa la garganta y extrajeron sus cuerdas del abla aquella tan melodiosa voz habia sido arrancada sin piedad ahora tocaban los ojos esos ojos que irradiaban tranquilidad y paz seria arrancados de la forma mas brutal que pudiera existir en el mundo de los humanos pero ella al ser un angel solo sentiria dolor y una completa oscuridad la imbaderia eso seria su castigo sus ojos ya no tenian luz puesto que ese dia seria el comienzo de su completa oscuridad.

_-"cuanto mas tengo que soportar esta tortura yo ya no aguanto mas quiero que esto terimine"-_penso ella derramando lagrimas por sus mejillas pero pronto dejaria de derramar lagrimas ya que le quitarian los ojos

En otro lugar se encontraba un escabeche sentado en el aeropuerto junto a su amigo naruto uzumaki no era de esperarse que este se deseperara por las largas filas antes de entrar en los aviones aunque el no estubiera formado

-ne sasuke crees que encotremos a Sakura-chan a tiempo?-pregunto el rubio en un tono serio

-yo espero que si no pienso casarme con alguien que no amo ademas de que mi madre me apoyo y no pienso regresar hasta encontrarla-dijo el askabeche

-por que tu padre quiere que te cases?-pregunto naruto

-por el bien de la empresa y para heredar lo que el abuelo me dejo tengo que casrme con quien sea para poder disponer de ese diner que tanto le hace falta a la empresa-repondio secamente

-y ahora vamos a alemania crees que tengamos pista de ella ya que es el ultimo lugar en cual buscar no hemos dormido bien por el hecho de que viajamos todo el tiempo y no descansamos casi nomas que para comer pienso que cuando regrese hina-chan no me reconocera estoy en los huesos-decia naruto

-no te preocupes la encotrare estoy seguro-dicho esto se paro de su aciento y camino a su entrada del aeropuerto

La habitación es humeda y lugubre se notaba el charco de sangre su cabeza estaba agachada caian mucha sangre eto no era bueno la verdad ella nunca penso que sufriria su condena peor de cómo la inicio y el solo recordar la ponia mas triste

**Flash back**

-tu condena sera vagar por la tierra eternamente tienes prohibido tener contacto con cualquier humano tu solo estaras ahí asta que reflexiones tu acto el cual a sido mas que perdonado con este castigo si no cumples con esta norma tu castigo sera mas severo y cruel-dijo uno de los 7 consejeros

-que castigo puede ser mas cruel que mandarme al mismo infierno-dijo una pelirosa

-como quieras pero recuerda no puedes tener contacto con los humanos y mucho menos tener un vinculo mas aya de lo que no puedas soportar-dicho esto fue expulsada

Cayo en el suelo de un campo cubierto de flores traía un vestido negro de ceda de tirantes y unas sandalias de piso con tirantes que se amarraban hasta las rodillas en su larga cabellera tenia unas cintas de ceda color negro ya su cuerpo se mostraba como el de un humano a ecepción por sus alas que se mostraba del color de su vestido todo era así para un ángel exiliado.

Sus ojos se acostumbraban a tan poca luminosidad eran de un color verde jade que resaltaban de su piel Nivea era Ovio que en la tierra tuvieran oscuridad seria la primera que viviría después de estar en uno de los 7 cielos donde nunca oscurecia todo era paz ahí pero ahora tendria que enfrentar su propio infierno el cual no sabria si soportaria fue la primera oscuridad que vivio en aquel mundo tan extraño.

-estas bien?-escucho una voz atrás de ella

-si-respondio secamente sin mirar a su acompañante la verdad es que sabia que era un humano y no queria problemas

-de verdad es que te vez algo palida-dijo el intruso con muestra de preocupación

-si-dijo secamente y empezo a avanzar para alejarse de aquella amenaza

-espera no te valla cual es tu nombre?-pregunto avanzando junto con aquella escultural mujer

-no te lo puedo decir-y seguia avanzando

-por que donde vives?-seguia insistiendo

-no te lo puedo decir-seguia avanzando mas rapido

-por que dime-dijo agarrandola del brazo

-sueltame!!- dijo exaltada

-no dime quien eres?-dijo el muy serio

-ufff esta bien si te digo mi nombre me dejaras-dijo ella decidida

-si-respondio el

-esta bien soy Sakura podrias soltarme-dijo ella con algo de fastidio

-yo soy Uchiha Sasuke-dijo el joven que la sostenia por el brazo

Por un fugaz momento sus miradas se cruzaron y un choque electrico cruzo por su cuerpo ambos se miraban e incociente mente sus rostros se acercaban ambos hipnotizados por la mirada del otro asi asta que sus labios chocaron y se dejaron llevar por la oscuridad que los rodeaba

**Fin flash back**

Hasta ahí habia llegado su voluntad de vivir todo lo demas ya no le importaba ahora se encotraba en la completa oscuridad sus ojos ya no existian ahora solo abia dos posos donde se supone debian estar sus hermosos hojos verde jade la sangre no paraba de correr esas eran sus nuevas lagrimas las lagrimas de sangre

-vaya entre mas tortura mas rapido te transformaras en un demonio jejejeje-dijo orochimaru con su tono de voz espectral

-…-movia sus lavios para que saliera palabra alguna pero ya no existia su voz ahora esta muda y siega solo esperaba a que su principe la rescatara como al historia que le conto sasuke una vez en todo el tiempo que convivieron juntos

**Continuara…………**


	3. Capitulo 2 silencio

**Hola aqui les traigo otro capi espero les guste ya que no se pero creo que me quedo algo largo o raro bueno para mi y quiero agradecer a todos los que se pasaron a leer por aqui XD **

**Aclaracion Naruto no me pertenece XD si fuera asi Itachi no habria muerto Sasuke no se habria ido y naruto no seria tan inocente XP todo le pertenese a Masashi Kishimoto-sama XP**

**no me queda nada mas que decir que lean XD**

**Capitulo 2 silencio**

Ha pasado una semana desde que sasuke llego a Alemania su búsqueda era imparable solo descansaban cuando comían o cuando ya no podían mas por el sueño su meta estaba muy cerca y el lo sentía quería respuestas y era lo único que lo mantenía de pie y con esperanza de encontrarla desde que llegaron ahí mucho de los ciudadanos con los que hablaron le dieron razón de que sakura se encontraba ahí solo por que varios la habían visto o conocidos la vieron y como no verla su deslumbrante belleza y su no tan típico color de cabello denotaban junto con sus hermosos ojos jade

-"_Donde estas sakura"-_pensaba el pelinegro

-sasuke la encontraremos estoy seguro-dijo el rubio que lo acompañaba

-lo se ella esta aquí lo siento-dijo el viendo desde el balcón de su habitación la hermosa luna que se asomaba esa noche

-que aras cuando la encuentres crees que te dirá lo que quieres?-pregunto con curiosidad el rubio ojiazul

-no lo se pero la verdad tengo un mal presentimiento y que si la llego a encontrar me dolerá verla-dijo con algo de preocupación sasuke

-no te preocupes todo sea por que no te cases con esa tipa mejor la buscamos no crees-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

-no se por que mi padre insiste tanto en que me case con esa tipa-agrego sasuke

-te compadezco amigo pero la verdad es que tu si lo sabes-agrego el rubio en tono serio

-lo se pero yo ya tenia una boda planeada y no es con karin es con sakura y se llevara a cabo cuando la encuentre-dijo sasuke seguro

-bien tenemos que descansar si no quien sabe como estaremos mañana para seguir la búsqueda de tu amada-dijo el rubio tocando el hombro de su amigo

-esta bien pero nos levantaremos temprano para seguir buscando-dijo sasuke muy decidido

-ok-respondió el rubio

Mientras en el almacén se encontraba la pelirosa sin motivación en la mañana seguiría otra tortura la dejarían en completo silencio ya no podía ver no podía hablar y ahora no podría oír su tristeza se notaba no podía defenderse ahora estaba indefensa se sumía en una profunda soledad

-vaya aun estas despierta-dijo la voz de aquel ser que la torturaba

-"_maldito miserable"-_pensaba la pelirosa era lo único que le quedaba pensar solo eso

-espero que estés lista ya que al amanecer no escucharas nada mas-dijo aquel ser que daba asco aunque no lo pudiera ver sabia que ese tipo no era buena persona

Ahora su vida seria incompleta no podría escuchar mas la voz de su amado pero a ella que le iba a importar si ya ni si quiera se acordaría de ella ya había formado una familia con la cual él era feliz no tendría que preocuparse de alguien como ella de tan solo pensar en el le hacia pensar en los cuentos e historias de fantasía que le contaba de princesas rescatadas por su príncipe ella necesitaba de un príncipe ahora pero no habría nadie que la salvara de esta tortura.

El amanecer se acercaba pronto no había nadie que la ayudara su vida ya no valía nada el caminar de su torturador era lento cada paso era un grito desesperado ahogado por su garganta si voz lagrimas que intentaban salir pero no salían sus manos intentaban golpear sus piernas intentaban correr pero amas estaban atadas por grilletes todo era en vano su tortura aumentaba conforme forcejeaba para conseguir su libertad era lo único que quería su libertad

-bien es hora de quitarte tus oídos-dijo la voz maliciosa de orochimaru

El ahora se encontraba cerca de ella tenia la misma daga con la que le quito su voz y sus ojos ahora era el turno de sus oídos ya no podría escuchar mas aquellas melodiosas canciones que tanto le gustaron aquellos chistes que le contaba su amigo naruto aquellos cuentos que le contaba su amado

-un ultimo deseo antes de no oír mas o lo olvidaba ya no puedes hablar pero que torpe soy-dijo orochimaru burlándose de aquel ángel castigado por una falta que incluso el ignoraba

sasuke se encontraba cerca de aquel almacén donde se encontraba sakura varios de las personas que viven ahí le aseguraron verla entrar en ese extraño y lúgubre lugar y no había salido de ahí desde que entro el se encontraba muy preocupado no sabia que hacer la desesperación lo consumía por querer llegar a aquel lugar quedaba a una hora de camino todo lo que quería era llegar y encortar a su amada hablar con ella y decirle que la amaba y que no la dejaría por nada en el mundo ese era lo que quería hacer al momento de verla

Pero el destino le tendría preparada una prueba que tiene que pasa a acomode lugar su objetivo era ver cuanto amor sentía por aquel ser que no conocía bien del que se enamoro a primera vista en aquel campo donde la vio con aquel hermoso vestido negro y listones enredados en sus cabellos largos y rosas su mirada angelical

El se encontraba en la puerta de aquel almacén ella se encontraba dentro de aquel almacén ambos temblaban uno de emoción y otro de dolor era un encuentro esperado por uno y el otro ni se daría cuenta de que alguien se encontraba buscando a ese alguien que le faltaba

Orochimaru ya había terminado su trabajo su frágil cuerpo no aguantaría mas el quitarle la inmortalidad a un ángel era un vil tortura para que lo viese esto ella se encontraba temblando sangre corría por su cuerpo su cabello rosado era bañando por las puntas de un tinte carmelina que goteaba por sus hombros descubiertos por su espalda se hacían notar sus alas ya no tenia fuerza para ocultarlas

-vamos sasuke que esperas debemos sacarnos de esta duda abre esa puerta-dijo impaciente naruto

-ya lo se pero siento que si abro esta puerta algo malo...se que algo malo encontrare-dijo el uchiha menor

-esta bien entonces mejor entra tu solo para que no tengas preocupaciones por que yo este ahi se que no sera nada malo pero si te hace sentir mejor entrar solo te esperare aquí afuera sasuke-dijo naruto

-esta bien entrare solo espera aquí afuera-dijo sasuke con tristes en sus ojos

Así entro el uchiha a tal almacén todo estaba oscuro no se podía ver nada entre mas avanzaba sus nervios aumentaban era tan grande aquel lugar, cada vez que daba un paso su corazón latía mas fuerte ese sentimiento de preocupación aumentaba cada paso su amada se encoraba cerca el lo sabia pero aun así no la encontraba repleto de aquella oscuridad vio una pequeña luz que lo tranquilizo al parecer ese lugar no solo era oscuridad también había una pequeña señal de luz acelero sus pasos hacia aquel lugar sus corazón latía mas rápido sin saber por que los nervios eran mas fuertes quería llegar ahí con desesperación y empezó a correr con desesperación cada cosa que encontraba en su camino la tiraba se llego a tropezar torpemente y caer sin querer por tan solo alcanzar aquel pedazo de luz su respiración era agitada cada vez que se acercaba eso le impacientaba mucho

Ella estaba casi inconsciente no sabia por que pero debía mantener su cordura en pie aun su corazón seguía ahí pero este seria el próximo en ser retirado algo le decía que pronto llegaría su príncipe a salvarla y que ya no sufriría mas

Al llegar al lugar se topo con una gran sorpresa ahí se encontraba ella con grilletes en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos ambos ensangrentados su rostro se veía demacrado por toda la tortura que había sufrido el se acerco a ella pero esta no mostraba signos de saber que alguien se encontraba ahí algo le había pasado pero a decir verdad el no se sorprendió al verla con las alas ya la había visto antes el primer día que la vio llegar del cielo con sus alas negras y su vestido negro vio a aquel hermoso ángel del cual se había enamorado ahora se encontraba frente a el de sus ojos salia sangre al igual de su boca y su garganta degollada sus oídos también estaba cubierta de aquel liquido se veía tan indefensa y sola tenia que hacer algo por que aquel hombre tan frió que era cambio al momento de verla decender del cielo se enamoro perdida mente de ese ser que para el era igual a el

Sentía una presencia cerca pensaba que era orochimaru y que ya era otro día mas el cual le quitarían su preciado corazón ya no sabría que es amar estaba asustada no quería dejar de amar lloraba por dentro el único que lo sabia era su corazón no quería dejar de amar por que eso le hacia creer que la salvarían de su tortura

El se acerco sigilosamente a ella acerco su mano a su rostro acaricio su mejilla sintió como se estremecía la joven ante tal contacto

-sakura-pronuncio en voz baja

-...-vio como movía sus labios pero de ellos no salia palabra alguna aun así sabia lo que había pronunciado

-no me pidas perdón yo te amo así como eres-le dijo el abrazándola

-...-movió sus labios de nuevo quería decir algo

-tu eres todo para mi no puedo vivir sin ti yo desde un principio sabia que eras un ángel-dijo el pero de todas formas era en vano ella no escuchaba sus palabras

ella sentía aquel cálido abrazo como si fuera el ultimo que recibiría no podía corresponderle ya que estaba atada a su destino a ser un demonio

**X-x-X-x-X**

En el cielo se llevaba a cabo una reunión muy importante era sobre el caso de sakura tal vez muchos no le tomaban mucha importancia pero al pronunciar el nombre del demonio mas fuerte del infierno eso cambiaba

-te hemos asignado esta misión para que busques a sakura no queda mucho tiempo solo buscala-dijo uno de los siete consejeros

-para esta misión tu nombre sera Hinata te adentraras en el mundo de los humanos y la buscaras-dijo otro de los consejeros

-esta bien cumpliré sus ordenes-dijo la chica de ojos aperlados y cabello azulado

-no olvides que una vez aya abajo estarás vulnerable como sakura tus alas serán negras es como si estuvieras cumpliendo un castigo como los demás-dijo otro consejero

-y sobre todas las cosas mantente alejada de orochimaru el es un ser peligroso y sobre todo cuando nosotros ya no tenemos nuestros poderes angelicales-dijo uno de los consejeros curiosamente parecido a ella solo que con el cabello castaño

-si con su permiso me retiro para cumplir esta misión-dijo la chica para retirarse inmediatamente

y así los consejeros hablaron de las misteriosas desapariciones de varios ángeles castigados y condenados en la tierra y encontrados después pero como demonios eso era lo que temían que sucediera con sakura que fuera convertida en un demonio

**Continuara...**

**NO sean malitos dejenme un review para motivarme XD **

**en el siguiente capi se explicaran muchas cosas sayoooooooooooooo o**


End file.
